gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going
And I Am Telling You est chanté à l'origine par Jennifer Holliday. Elle est interpretée dans l'épisode Tragédie en sous-sol par Mercedes lors des répétitions pour prouver à Rachel qu'elle sait chanter une ballade puis très briévement par la Jane Addams Academy lors du même épisode pendant les Selectionals Chart Paroles And I am telling you I'm not going You're the best man I'll ever know There's no way I can ever go No no there's no way No no no no way I'm livin without you I'm not livin without you I don't want to be free I'm stayin' I'm stayin And you and you You're gonna love me Yeah ohh You're gonna love me And I am telling you I'm not going Even though the rough times are showin' There's just no way There's no way Were part of the same place Were part of the same time We both share the same blood We both have the same mind And time and time We've had so much to share No no no no no way I'm not waking up tomorrow morning And finding that there's nobody there Darlin' there's no way No no no no way I'm livin' without you I'm not livin' without you You see there's no way There's no way Tear down the mountain Just scream and shout You can say what you want I'm not walking out Stop all the rivers Push, strike and kill I'm not gonna leave ya There's no way I will And I am telling you I'm not going You're the best man I'll ever know There's no way I can ever ever go No no no no way No no no way I'm living without you I'm not living without ya now Living without ya I don't want to be free I'm stayin' I'm stayin' And you and you and you You're gonna love me Ohhh You're gonna love me Yes you are You'll love me Yeah Love me Love me Love me Love You're gonna love me Traduction Et je te previens, je ne bouge pas Tu est le meilleur des hommes que j'ai rencontré Y'a pas moyen que je bouge Non, non pas moyen Non, non, non, non pas moyen que je vive sans toi Je ne vis pas sans toi Je ne veux pas etre libre Je reste Je reste Et toi et toi Tu m'aimera Oooh Tu m'aimera Et je te previens Je ne bouge pas Meme si les temps se font durs Y'a juste pas moyen Y'a pas moyen On vient du meme endroit On vient de la meme epoque Ensemble on partage le meme sang Ensemble on a les mêmes idées Et le temps, et le temps On a tant à partager Y'a pas moyen Je me réveillerais pas demain En trouvant qu'il n'y a personne Chéri, il n'y a pas façon Non, non, non, non pas moyen Que je vive sans toi Tu vois il n'y a pas moyen Il n'y a pas façon Dechire les montagnes Juste crie et hurle Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Je ne partirais pas Arrête les rivieres, Pousse et tue Je ne bouge pas sans toi Y'a pas moyen Et je te previens, Je ne bouge pas Tu est le meilleur des hommes que j'ai rencontré Y'a pas façon, je ne peux pas partir Non, non, non, non pas moyen Non, non, non pas moyen Que je vive sans toi Je ne vis pas sans toi Je ne veux pas etre libre Je reste Je reste Et toi et toi Tu m'aimera Tu m'aimera Oui, Tu m'aimera Yeah Aime moi Aime moi Aime moi Aime moi Tu m'aimera Anecdotes *Amber Riley l'a d'abord chanté en live (pour donner plus d'émotion) puis elle fut enregistrée en studio pour avoir une meilleure qualité. *C'est la chanson qu'Amber Riley a chanté lors de sa seconde audition. *Cette chanson a été reprise lors du sixième épisode de la première saison du Glee Project, "Tenacity", par Alex. Videos thumb|270px|left Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:New Directions Catégorie:Jane Addams Academy Catégorie:The Glee Project